The Date
by fan7869
Summary: Felicity has a date. How does he react when he finds out with who? Why is he afraid he'll hurt her? ""I'm telling you this is a bad idea." Diggle said shaking his head from side to side." This is my first fan fiction. I'm new at this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (The Announcement)

She's sitting in the basement of Verdant doing some hood work. She hears the clacking of bamboo sticks from the training area where Oliver and Diggle are. And she's constantly checking the clock every few minutes. She has a date tonight with this really nice, not to mention hot, guy she met at a bookstore. It's been a while since she went on a date. Between work at QC and work for the vigilante she hasn't had the time. Not to mention she tends to get awkward around guys. Even when she's just around Oliver and Diggle. She needed some time for just herself.

Finally it was time for her to leave so she packed her stuff and grabbed her jacket. Then she went over to the training mat to say goodbye and let the guys know she was leaving.

"Bye guys. I'm heading off for the night." She said.

"Okay have a good night Felicity." Oliver said, but not stopping to face her.

"Leaving so soon?" Diggle said.

"Um yeah. I sort of have date tonight, so-" The sound of bamboo hitting skin cut her off.

"I thought Oliver never let his guard down when in the middle of a fight." Diggle said jokingly.

"Yeah sorry I got distracted." He replied tightly. "So, a date huh?"

"Yeah no need to act so surprised. I go on date all the time." Felicity said a little offended.

"No that's not what I meant. It's just you never mentioned it before." He came back defensively.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because I know you guys. The last thing I wanted was for you guys to go all big brother protective on me."

"We're just looking out for you Felicity." Diggle told her honestly.

"Well thanks but I'm a big girl. Plus, I am, after all capable of doing my own background checks. Which I of course did. Even though I would of never thought of doing that before I started working with you guys, but you know. And no need to worry, from the looks of it he's clean, not to mention hot."

She tried to ignore Olivers frown when she was done talking. She had no idea why he was acting this way. It was actually kind of hurtful that he didn't think she could land a hot date.

"Where did you say your date was again?"

"Oh, We're meeting at the,-, Nice try Oliver, but I'm not telling you where my date is taking place. I don't plan on needing you to arrow him or anything like that."

"I wouldn't arrow him." He innocently told her.

"Yeah. uh huh. So I better get going." And with that she turned on her feet and left to get ready for her date

So, Felicity had a date. He didn't know why he started acting like that when she said she was leaving early because she had a date. He figured it was because Felicity was important and he cared about her safety, which was true. But there was something else there that he was feeling. It couldn't be jealousy that he was feeling, because he didn't think of her that way.

After Felicity left he went onto the computer. Felicity didn't give them much about her date, so he had a lot of work to do in not a lot of time.

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked Oliver as he sat down in the computer chair.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Clearly Diggle had to at least want to know where her date was, or know whom with.

"I know, but I mean why? You heard her. She said she didn't want us to do anything to ruin her date."

"Yes. She did say that. But we should know. For safety reasons."

"Right, huh, safety reasons." He said knowingly. "Something tells me this is for more than just safety reasons." Oliver ignored Diggles comment and just kept on typing.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea." Diggle said shaking his head from side to side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (The Date)

Her date was going great. He just moved here little bit ago, after retiring from the military after an injury. He was smart, had a nice sense of humor, and he was an out right gentlemen. He was Australian, and very attractive. He had strong muscles, black hair, and dark brown eyes.

They were getting the check when she saw them out of the corner of her eye. Sitting in a corner table were Oliver and Diggle. She was fuming inside. I mean she would understand that from Oliver, maybe, but Diggle. Oliver must of dragged him out with him.

"You okay. You seem a little distracted." John, her date, said in that oh so hot Australian accent, after she stopped talking for quiet some time.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Would you excuse me? I'm going to use the ladies room.", politely excusing herself from the table. To get to the bathroom she had to pass the table where Dig and Oliver were. On her way past their table she pulled Oliver by the ear, causing him to get up from his seat and follow her in an awkward bent position.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh. Hey Felicity. What a surprise seeing you here." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you! How could you do this?"

He tried to calm her down. "Felicity. I'm sorry. It's jus-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. Get out. and take Diggle with you. I can't believe you would drag him out on this."

"What makes you think I dragged him?"

"Because it's Diggle. Now get out of the girls bathroom."

"Fine." Then he sulked out of the bathroom to head back to the table.

She had a million thought running through her head right now. She did not need this. Her date was going great until now. Speaking of which, she should probably get back to it.

"I was beginning to think you had climbed out of the window or something." John said when she got back to the table, standing up.

She giggled. "I don't think out date's going that bad. Not that I think it's going bad at all." She quickly added. "Right?" She asked nervously.

"I don't think it's going to bad either." He said grabbing her jacket and sliding it on for her.

"Good. Cause I don't either." She replies, flashing him a shy smile.

"I'm glad we could do this." John said during their walk in the park after dinner.

"Yeah. Me too. I don't really get to do this stuff often. Things can get busy with work. But I love my job. Couldn't imagine doing anything else. Not that I'm a workaholic, cause I'm not."

John smiled at her a little at her little ramble. "Didn't think you were. I think it's great."

"You think it's great that I'm busy? Or that I'm not a workaholic?" she asked a tad bit confused.

He smiles at her, "That you love your work. I can tell just by the way you talk about it how passionate you are about what you do." looking at her admiringly.

Their eyes lock and she smiles. He glances at her lips, then looks back into her eyes, and then leans in to kiss her.

It was short, and sweet. It wasn't demanding. It was just a charming, perfect first kiss. When he pulled away she slowly opened her eyes. She felt like she was dreaming.

They walked back to the restaurant holding hands, laughing, talking about almost everything. Then they reluctantly had to part ways, going in opposite directions to head home after. She completely forgot about how Oliver totally ruined it almost an hour ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Friends)

Felicity came down , well more like bounced down, the steps of the foundry looking very happy. She was even humming and had such a huge smile on her face.

Once she got to the bottom she logged on straight to the computer. While that was happening she started thinking about how great last night ending up going, and the kiss. That kiss was so sweet.

Oliver walked down the steps. He saw Felicity there, sitting at her desk with a smile on her face. He watched her bring a hand up to brushed her lips and her smile got even brighter. Then he frowned. Last night must have gone well for her, even after he showed up. But it's not like his intention was to ruin her date.

Then he started to feel just a little bit guilty, for showing up in the first place. "Hey Felicity." he didn't really know what else to say after what he did last night.

Felicity turned around after hearing her name called and her smile disappeared and was replaced buy a small frown, which only made Oliver's frown deepen.

She replied flatly "Hey." Then turned back to face her computer.

"I'm going to go and..."

"Put arrows in some poor and innocent tennis balls."

"Yup."

And that's just what he did, and after just a few minutes of that Diggle entered the foundry.

"Hey guys, hope you're hungry cause I brought burgers." The tension in the room was so thick that it felt like you were hitting a wall when you walked in. "What happened here?" He asked even though he already knew what happened.

"Nothing!" They screamed in unison.

Felicity got up and took her burger from Diggle. "Thanks." She told him. "I'm going to eat this upstairs in the club." She says as she stomps away up the stairs.

"Really Oliver. What did you do to her."

"I didn't do anything Diggle I swear. I just came in said 'hey', went to practice, then you came in and she's all angry."

"Yeah well she has a reason to. Did you apologize."

"I already apologized to her Diggle. She just won't listen to me."

"You exploited her privacy Oliver! Of course she's going to be mad at you and not want to listen. What do you expect?"

"I did it for her own safety. For all we knew, she could of been going on a date with some creep."

"But she wasn't. She told you he was clean. So clearly that wasn't your problem." Then is suddenly dawned on him. " Oliver. Do you have feelings for Felicity?" Now things were getting interesting.

That came as a surprise to Oliver. That Diggle could even think he has feelings for Felicity. "No Diggle. I don't have feelings for her. I care about her just as much as you do. And I hate that her working for the hood could put her in danger. If something were to happen to her because of me, I couldn't live with myself and it's the same with you." It was somewhat true. But only somewhat, he really wouldn't forgive himself if something happened because of his nightly activities.

Diggle didn't totally believe him, but it was enough to forget about him having a thing for Felicity. "Okay. Then tell her that. Make her listen to you and apologize to her again."

Felicity is sitting at the bar eating her Burger. She needed her space from Oliver. It was enough that she spent a lot of hours in the foundry with him and Diggle but them showing up at her date, was just low, and crossing the line. She works for QC, and does Olivers underground work, she didn't need this.

And of course, speak of the devil. "Hey, can I join you?"

It's not like he really cared about her answer. "It's not like you'd care if I said no." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually, I do care about what you have to say. So what's it gonna be."

"Fine. Whatever." She immediately cringed at how much ruder that came out "I'm sorry. That came out a lot ruder than I intended."

"No Felicity. You have every right to be angry at me. If anyone should be apologizing it's me. And I am. I'm sorry for last night. It was way out of line. It's just I consider you and Diggle my friends and I care about you. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

She's stopped eating, and just looked at him now. She could she it in his eyes how sincere and honest he was being. It was something she kind of admired about him. How sincere he could be when he wanted. You could get lost in his eyes for hours. And then that's when she realized she'd been staring for too long.

"I guess... I never really thought you thought that. But it's sweet that you care."

He frowned a little at that first part . "Of course I do." Then he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "So, friends again?"

"When were we not?" She says smiling up at him. "but sure."

He smiled back, her smile always did have that effect on him. It was so bright, it alone made you smile. She was special like that. Easy to get along with, not bad to look at either. He still hasn't gotten over the fact the she dyes her hair.

Realizing he still had his hand on her shoulder, he moved it away but, not before gently squeezing it.

After a few moments of nothing but them eating in silence Felicity finally spoke.

"John." was all she said.

"What?"

"John. His name is John. The guy that I had a date with."

"Oh. That's a... um a." What could she possibly see in this John guy?

"Common name?" she finishes for him. "Yes, it is, but I like him." She adds before he has a chance to reply.

"I take it last night went well?" He asked trying not to sound too eager or irritated.

"Yes. Yes it did. He's a total gentlemen. He's hot. Like very, very hot. Then again he's from Australia, so he has that oh so hot Australian accent, which makes him even hotter." That makes him wonder what Felicity's idea of hot is. "We actually have a lot in common. Which is surprising because the closest I've ever come to anything military related is Diggle."

That was kind of alarming, jumping slightly when she mentioned the military. It obviously wasn't as unnoticeable as he thought since she noticed it. "Don't worry. He's ex-military. He had to retire cause of an injury he had. Anyway. The date went really well. It went even better after you left. We went for a walk at the park near by and talked about almost everything and then he kissed me. I've never really been the type of person to kiss on the first date, but it was the perfect first date kiss. And you know I don't use perfect, like ever."

WAIT WHAT! The thought of someone else's lips touching Felicity's enraged him. He looked at her lips while she was talking. How perfectly shaped they were with just the right amount of that bright pink lip stick she wears. Its a good color on her. Then that's when he realized he did have feelings for her. That explained why thinking of her kissing another guy, talking about him the way she talks about him drove him insane.

After some silent time of him thinking and staring at her lips Felicity, started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Oliver? Are you okay? You're staring."

He totally forgot he was looking at her lips, he was so deep in thought. But in doing so he noticed she had gotten a little ketchup on the corner of her mouth. Glad he had an excuse to be looking at her mouth. "Yeah. It's just. You got a little." he said pointing to where it was on himself.

He watched as she frantically tried to wipe it away, but just couldn't find it. After a couple of seconds of this it was driving him crazy. He moved closer to her, put one hand under her chin so he could see better, then took his thumb on the other and wiped it away.

Felicity just watched in shock as Oliver wiped ketchup of her face. He didn't move right after he wiped it. Just let his fingers linger on her face. They held eye contact for a moment until Diggle came up telling them he found something on the latest hood victim.

"Thought you said you didn't have feelings for her." Diggle said knowingly when Felicity was still out of earshot.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews. They've been really encouraging. I wasn't expecting that. I didn't expect to get that many views in such a short amount of time. Thanks guys._

Chapter 4 (Introductions and reunions)

Oliver and Diggle were training together when the sound of the side door opening alerted them. Felicity had told them she wasn't coming in until later, so it couldn't be her. They both froze, giving each other side glances and had their weapons at the ready.

After a couple of seconds their intruder showed themselves. Before them stood a tanned man with dark brown hair, and slight facial hair, and dark brown eyes. The man wore jeans and just a plan black shirt. Although the man look a little different now, Oliver still recognized him and had a brief flashback to his time on the island.

"Slade?" He said in a dreamed state. He was kind of confused because he thought Slade had died on that island.

"Well if it isn't Oliver Queen." He says, walking over to pick up an arrow and twirl it in his hand. "Is this what you've been spending your time doing since you've got back."

"Slade?" He repeated still wondering how this could be possible. "I thought you were dead." He both stated and asked at the same time. Diggle just stayed quiet and on alert, sensing there was some history between the two.

"Well. I wasn't. To be honest I thought the same about you. I'm surprised you survived on that island by yourself."

Oliver still had his bow and arrow in hand but now had it aimed at the ground instead of him.

"How did you get off the island? I searched for you. I thought I was the only one left when I got off. And what are you doing here now?" He asked hoping he didn't want revenge for leaving him there on the island.

"I left before you did, when the clean up crew came to remove all the evidence that they were ever there. They thought I was dead too, when they picked me up."

They were interrupted once again by the door opening and closing. Oliver and Diggle shot each other a worried look. 'Felicity' they both thought.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had some stuff-" Felicity stopped dead in her tracks only seeing Diggle and Oliver with their weapons raised and trained on a man with dark hair that she could only see the back of.

"Felicity get out! Get out." Oliver said not taking his eyes off of Slade. He didn't want Felicity to get stuck in the middle of something between him and someone from his past again after last time with Helena.

"Okay. Wow, I'm having a serious deja vu moment here." She said slowly backing up and remembering the time with Oliver's crazy ex-girlfriend.

Slade hearing recognition in the voice of the woman behind him and the name Oliver called her turned around to face where the female voice was coming from.

Now she could see the mans face, Felicity stopped walking towards the door.

Oliver, seeing how she had stopped walking rushed her. "Felicity. I said leave."

Felicity was totally not hearing anything Oliver was saying to her anymore.

"John?"

"Felicity?"

"You two know each other?" Diggle at the same time as Oliver. Both seriously confused.

"What the hell is going on here guys?" Pissed that they had her date at both gun and arrow point.

"Wait?" Oliver said. "John as in John? As in the guy you went on a date with John?"

"Oh don't act like you didn't know Oliver! Why is he here?"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." He directed to Slade.

All four of them are sitting in the foundry letting all the information they'd just received settle. Turns out, Slade moved here just a week ago, and he found out about Oliver. He met Felicity at the book store but said his name was John, and they went on a date. The only reason he had lied to her was because he didn't want to scare her off. He came down to the foundry because he wanted to catch up with Oliver, and wanted he could assist with his nightly activities.

It was a lot to take in for both Felicity and Oliver. Felicity was lied to and she was trying to figure out where she went wrong in her background check. The worst part of all this was that Oliver was right. She feels like such an idiot right now. She's not exactly sure what she should be feeling, and yet alone, think of all this.

Oliver feels the same way. The biggest shock of all this, is that all this time Slade was alive during that time he was on that island. I mean, sure, Slade wasn't on that island with him the whole time, so how could he have known, but he still feels like he should have looked harder. The other thing that shock him, was him and Felicity. He was there at the place where they had their date, and he didn't even recognize him. Slade was the guy that had Felicity all smiley. Slade had kissed his Felicity. Why was he thinking like this? Felicity wasn't his. He had no right to think of her that way.

After a good 30 minutes of silence Felicity decided that she needed some time alone, so she broke the silence.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." she announced as she headed off.

Oliver lifted his head up to see her retreating form and wondered how she was taking being lied to. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slade look between where she sat and just left. After a couple seconds it looked like he had finally decided on something. Then he got up and followed.

Oliver shot Diggle a glance, who just shock his head at him telling him no because he knew what Oliver was thinking, so he stayed put.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (2nd chances)

Meanwhile in the bathroom Felicity looked at herself in the mirror, with her hands holding her up on either side of the sink, and stared at the person looking back at her. A stray tear fell down her face and quickly wiped at it. She thought to herself, 'Where did I go wrong.' 'No! Pull it together Felicity. So you were lied to. Don't cry. You're better than that. show him what he missed out on.' 'Yeah you know what I am better than that.'

With renewed confidence she opened the bathroom door only to be faced with Slade.

"You followed me to the bathroom?" She asked a little creeped out.

"Well, yeah. I just needed to talk to you alone."

"Why?" She honestly did want to hear what he had to hear it's just his patience was running thin.

"I know I lied to you, but I didn't really."

Was he being serious. "Oh! Wow! Really that's what you're going with?"

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing. I'm sorry. I told you my name was John, and it's not, but everything else I told you was true. I just left out the stranded on an island part. I really am ex-military. I do love dogs, and movies and books." Felicity could help but laugh at that. "And most importantly, I really do like you."

She looked down at her suddenly interesting pink panda flats. "I liked you too, or at least liked John."

"Liked?"

She scoffed. "John doesn't exist, so, yeah, liked."

Slade shifted on his feet. "Well, in that case, I was hopping we could start over, from the beginning."

After thinking it over for a hot second, she said, "Yeah, I'd like that." Then she smiled at him.

"Slade, Slade Wilson." He introduced, holding his hand out.

"Felicity Smoak." She took his hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"What do you say to a second 1st date?"

After a minute of Felicity having left for the bathroom, Oliver started get anxious and started tapping his foot. After 5 more seconds he got up and went to make sure Slade didn't do something stupid to harm her. Or maybe the other way around.

He walked down a hallway and was about to turn down the one that leads to the bathroom when he heard voices.

He heard their whole conversation. Felicity shouldn't be involved with a guy like him. He's going to break her heart, and it kills him that there isn't much he can do about it. Felicity deserved someone better. To his surprise she actually agreed to go on a second date with Slade.

When he got back to the foundry Diggle was shaking his head at him.

Felicity and Slade walked in, Slade very close behind Felicity. She sat down in front of the computer.

"So who's unlucky day is it to get a visit from your alter ego this time?" She asked humorously.

Diggle and Slade laughed. Oliver just looked down at her and frowned. Is that really all she thinks he does? "Actually. No one this time. You guys can go home."

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yes Felicity. You guys can leave."

"Great. I'm going to go meet up with Carly." Leaving fast hoping that Oliver wouldn't change his mind.

Oliver watched as Felicity took her jacket off the hook, and Slade rushed over to her and helped her slide it on.

"Since Oliver let us out early, how about we go on that second first date?" Slade said to her.

"That would be lovely." as she headed for the stairs.

"Felicity!"

"Yeah Oliver?"

He doesn't know what made him say it. "I actually still do need you."

"But I thought you said ...?" She made a pouting face at the end.

"Yeah I did, sorry, but I completely forgot that I need your help with that computer research thing."

She was getting suspicious. "I already taught you how to do that Oliver?"

"You did, but you spent 5 years on a deserted island and well, I still need your help. You are the computer genius."

"Aw" she said flattered. "I wouldn't say genius but, ... actually yeah I would. I don't mean to brag or anything but, I am pretty amazing." she said pointing both her hands at herself, and nodding her head. Then turning to Slade she says, "Guess first date number two is just going to have to wait."

"Well you're worth waiting for." She told her smiling down at her. He bent down and kissed her on the check. "Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight." She bit her lip and watched him walk up the foundry steps. He has a very well shaped butt.

Oliver had to call her name 3 times to get her out of her trance. When she was finally out of it, she turned to face him, her eyes all shinny and smiley. He still doesn't understand how Slade could have that effect on her.

"So what did you need help with?" She asked still on a Slade high.

"Um... I needed you to do that thing that you do where you, um, update stuff."

She walked back towards the computer eying him suspiciously while removing her jacket. "It's really not that hard Oliver. Even your sister can do it. Not that I ever thought that she couldn't do it. I mean she's not stupid. I'm not saying you are. Because obviously if you could do all this..." she said pointing to the bow and arrows, "and you can stop me anytime. Please."

"Felicity."

"Do you really need this done now?"

"YES!" he said hopefully not to quickly.

"Okay, okay. But I'm teaching you how to do this. It hurts that you haven't learned anything from me so, come on." She said tapping the seat next to her.

He was leaning with on hand on the back of her seat and one on the desk, looking at her ponytail, not listening to a word she was saying. Truth is, he already knew how to do all that stuff. He just needed to keep her away from Slade, and for the time being couldn't really think of another way.

After 5 minutes of pretend listening, he finally decided it was worth a shot. "So... you and Slade huh?" He said casually.

Felicity stole a glance at him then went back to doing her work. "Yeah? I guess so. I mean not really. Yet. We haven't exactly gone on a first date yet, well a second first date, but yeah."

"Listen Felicity." How could he put this gently for her he thought. "Be careful okay?"

She now had stopped what she was doing and gave him her full attention. "With this again Oliver? Really?"

"Yes Really!" He said sternly, sitting on the chair next to her, and turning her chair so that she was facing him, holding his hands on both armrests, blocking her in.

"You know Slade don't you. Wouldn't you say he's a descent guy? He wouldn't hurt me."

Raising his voice now he tells her, "You've barely known him for a couple of hours, and the guy you did know, lied to you Felicity. Guys like him-"

She pushed out of the barriers he had her in and stood up. She was looking down at him now. "Guys like him what Oliver?" She snapped in his face. She continued on before he even had the chance to process. "Guys like him don't go out with girls like me?" She was furious now.

"That's not what I was going to say and you know it!" He was standing up now to

"You know what Oliver!? Save it! I don't know what's going on with you but you've been a real dick lately!"

And with that she was fleeing up the stairs, leaving her stuff behind. He was still shocked at what she had just called him. Sure he's heard her say a few accidentally say a few inappropriate words before, but never like that.

"Felicity!" But by then it was too late and she was gone. He'd really screwed things ups with her this time. He was so angry at himself, that he kicked one of the chairs all the way across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Drunken Madness)

It had been almost a month since he'd last seen Felicity after their fight. He'd been by her apartment the night after the fight, but she wasn't there. He'd visited her at work a few times, but every time he went, she was busy.

Work in the foundry had become more difficult without Felicity. Diggle was mad at Oliver, for making Felicity feel the need to leave.

From what he'd heard, her and Slade were still seeing each other. Why should that surprise him? It wasn't like she was going to stop seeing him, just because he told her to. A guy can hope right?

It was around dinner time and he was alone in the foundry. Diggle said he had a date with Carly, so he wasn't there. Slade was, god knows where, so it was just him. He was really craving a burger.

He went to their usual hang out place, where Carly works, after all they did sell the best burgers. He was opening the door when he saw them. In a corner sat Slade, Felicity, Diggle and Carly. They were all laughing at something Felicity had said, probably at one of her rambles. God how he'd missed those. Diggle had his arm wrapped around Carly, same with Slade and Felicity. They were all so relaxed, obviously on a double date. So this was what they were doing huh? The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt, so he just left.

Felicity and Slade were walking up to her apartment after their double date with Carly and Diggle.

He kissed her goodnight at her door, on the lips this time. Felicity deepened the kiss, moving her hand up to cup his neck. She opened the door to her apartment and Slade lifted her over the threshold. As soon as the door closed Slade pushed her up against the door. His hands exploring her body, lips never leaving hers, except for much needed air.

Felicity pushed him on his shoulders, and guided them to the bedroom. Felicity unbuckled his belt while he worked at the buttons on her shirt. She already had her shirt off, but was still working on his pants. She sighed in frustration, he couldn't help but laugh, and took his pants off for her . They kissed again, parting only when Slade removed his shirt and slide off her skirt, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor.

So Oliver had a few drinks. He needed to think about what he saw at the restaurant. So they hung out without him. Does it really matter? Why did Diggle leave that part out about Felicity and Slade.

Next thing he knew he was walking up the stairs of an apartment building. He got to the 3rd floor, walked to 2nd door with the numbers 303 on it, and knocked.

Slade pushed her down on the bed and they kissed. He reached over to her bra clasp and then they heard knocking on the door.

"Aren't you going to get that? Slade said breathlessly.

"They'll leave eventually." Then resumed their activities. Just after she was out of her bra they heard it again. "Don't they get the hint." She said in between kisses.

They knocked again, this time more persistent. "You should get that before you end up having to buy a new door."

"I guess you're right." She got up and put on the nearest thing she could find, which just happened to be his dress shirt.

The door knocked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said getting irritated.

She opened the door and there stood Oliver, his hand poised to knock again. "Oliver?"

He just stood there and stared at her. She could smell the whiskey on him. "Are you drunk?" She asked.

The door opened and there she stood. "Oliver?" He didn't realize he'd come here. It was like his feet were walking without his say. "Are you drunk?" He was too distracted by what she was wearing. A dress shirt that went all the way down to mid-thigh. Clearly belonging to a man.

"Felicity! Everything alright?" He heard a mans voice come from somewhere else in the apartment.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute." She replied back to the voice.

Finally he spoke. "I..."

"Felicity who's at the doo-" the mans voice trailed off as he saw Oliver.

Oliver was so drunk he didn't recognize the voice until he saw Slade come out from the bedroom with just unbuckled pants on. It took him a minute for the pieces to piece together. The shirt she was wearing was Slade's. He had interrupted them.

"I didn't realize you had company." He slurred not taking his eyes off Slade

"Of course you didn't." She said harshly playing at the hem of Slade's shirt, looking at the ground.

"I shouldn't have come. I'll leave." and that's just what he did.

Felicity turned around with an angry frown on her face. "What did he want?" Slade asked.

"I have know idea." She said walking towards the couch where he stood. He kissed her forehead. She's frustrated at that little interruption caused. "The moments gone isn't it?"

"Yeah. but it'll happen." He pulled her into a hug and sat them down on the couch. They cuddled on the couch and watched reruns of her favorite TV show, Doctor Who.

He was standing under the cold water in the shower of his bedroom. Oliver still couldn't get that image out of his head. Felicity standing in front of him hair desheavled, lips bruised, with just Slade's shirt on. Then Slade standing in the corner practically half naked. It burned his retinas, and crushed his heart to even think of what they were doing before she had opened that door.


	7. Chapter 7

_For all of you reading, I'd just like to say that yes, this is an Olicity fanfic. And for those of you how don't like slade and felicity together. I'm sorry. But I need them together for the point of the story. You'll see soon enough. I hope you keep reading though. Thank you!_

Chapter 7 (My poor baby!)

The day after the incident, that's what he called it, the three of them were in the foundry gathered by the computer trying to get it to work. They were researching and all of a sudden, the screen just went black.

"No. I think you have to put this cord here." Oliver said.

"No you don't." Slade told him.

"We're not going to get anywhere like this." Oliver remarked.

"If only there was some techno wizard blonde we could call." Diggle said looking at Oliver, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine. Why don't you call her. Clearly you two are still on talking terms!" He snapped.

"Well, I'm not the one she's mad at!"

"Whatever!"

"Guys! I'll just call her. I promised I would anyway. I'll ask her if she can stop by and work her magic." Slade said pulling out his phone, and dialing her number.

30 minutes later Felicity was coming down the steps. "Hey Diggle." Then she walked over to Slade, and kissed him on the check. Then she turned to face Oliver. "Oliver." She said flatly and faced Slade and Diggle again. "What was it you needed?"

"Computer issues that only a special beautiful blonde can fix." Slade said bending down to peck her on the lips. Oliver looked away. She was a special beautiful blonde Oliver thought.

"Again? Really guys. Have I taught you nothing over these many many months?"

"Yes, but this computer only seems to like you." Diggle pitched in.

"Okay. Lets see what you guys did." She says heading to the back of the computer. "OH MY GOSH! What did you guys do to my baby!?"

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Diggle says starting to walk over to see what she was looking at.

"Don't! None of you are coming near her." She ordered. She got down on her knees behind the computer. "This is going to take forever. I'll be here all night" she groaned. "We're going to have to cancel tonight, again, for like the third night." She says disappointment in her voice, looking at Slade.

"No. uh uh. Tonight is happening. I'll help you if it makes this go any faster."

She thinks it over for a second. "Fine." "But you're not touching anything unless I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Oliver and Diggle were talking upstairs. It had been over two hours. Diggle told Oliver that he had to find a way to get Felicity back on the team, because they really need her.

"What did you say to get her to leave anyway?" He really wanted to know.

"All I did was tell her to be careful when it comes to Slade."

"Come on Oliver! We've talked about this already."

"I know. Slade is dangerous, and I needed her to know that."

"Her personal life is none of your business. When are you gonna learn Oliver?"

"I don't need to listen to this. I'm going to check when this'll be done."

"I wouldn't do that."

Oliver only got two steps down when Felicity said "That feels really good."

"It does, does it?"

Oliver could only see Slade's back from his angle. But he could tell he had his hands on her hips. He was trailing kisses on every inch of skin on her he could find.

"Yes but if you don't stop. I'll never get this done, and tonight is going to end up cancelled. Save it for late- oh" She let out a moan.

"Did I hit the jackpot?" He asks mischievously, but it was muffled because he was kissing her on her back.

All she could say was "uh huh."

Slade started moving to massage her shoulders. And Oliver's eyes were hurting, so he quietly, but quickly left.

"Don't go down there" Oliver warned Diggle, shaking off what he just had to witness.

"I told you." He laughed at him. "Those two can't keep their hands of each other."

"I can see that." Oliver said irritated.

Then Diggle turned serious. "She's happy Oliver. Isn't that all that matters?"

She does deserve to be happy, even if it had to be with Slade. "Yeah." he replied morosely.

"Then let them be."

"I guess."

Diggle had a point. Oliver knew that. He wasn't blind. They had some sort of odd connection. Most importantly, Felicity liked him. He made her happy, although he couldn't understand why.

His thoughts were interrupted by Felicity laughing. They speed walked past them holding hands, and Felicity yelling "Don't call us or stop by unless there's an apocalypse of angry monkeys with rabies outside."

Diggle looked over at Oliver, who just raised his eyebrows in total confusion.

Diggle just laughed at him and shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

_Again. soory for the slade/felicity haters. _

_Spoiler alerts: If it helps there will be a lot more olicity in the near future. As in the next chapter. most definitely. ;)_

_I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 8 (pizza and nicknames)

Slade and Felicity had something special planned for tonight. Slade was going to teach her how to make pizza, instead of ordering it, and they were going to have a romantic candle lit dinner.

They are standing in the kitchen of her apartment after leaving Verdant. Slade has his arms wrapped around her, helping her guide the rolling pin over the dough.

"You know? For someone from Australia, you sure do like Italian food."

"Everyone likes Italian food." he exclaimed.

"Good point."

Once the pizza was ready they ate. Then they moved over to sit on the couch.

"Oh my gosh. That was the best tasting pizza I have ever had." she said.

"Told you so."

"So, what have did you have planned for dessert?" She said moving to cradle his lap.

"Well I was think we could have a little of this," he kisses her softly on the lips, his hand in the curve of her back. "Or that." He says kissing her again, this time deeper.

"I was think the same thing." They spent a little more time exploring each others mouths on the couch, before moving to the bed.

They rid each other of their clothing.

Felicity woke up smiling and looking into a pair of big brown eyes.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Morning Sexy."

"I'm sexy eh?" He says smiling down at her.

"Very. Which gets me thinking. I need a nickname for you. Unless of course you don't want a nickname?"

"I would love any nickname you give me."

"Really? Because I am probably the worst nicknamer in the history of worst nicknamers."

Slade shifted closer to her, bringing one of her legs over his thigh. "Yeah? Because I find it hard to believe that you could be bad at anything. You're amazing."

"So are you." Then she kisses him. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work."

Slade gives her one more steamy kiss. "Can't you just stay in bed a little longer?"

"I wish I could but, I've got a very busy day today."

"Well. In that case I'll let you go."

Once he heard the shower, he turned and started looking around. Checking through drawers until he found what he was looking for. He went to his pants pocket, took out a small case, opened it took two small black stickers out of it and placed it under her phone case and on the back of her tablet. Then he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's been set." He whispered so she couldn't hear, even though she was in the shower.

"Good. You're losing your touch Slade." The voice on the other end said.

"I know. I ran into some unexpected... complications." He says taking a look back at the bathroom door.

"You're not falling for this girl are you Slade?"

"Of course not."

'pause' "Good, because she's just part of the mission." then the line disconnected.

He opened the door to the bathroom, took of his boxers briefs, and got into the steamy shower with her.

After their shower together, Slade was in the kitchen and Felicity went to get dressed. He was making breakfast when someone knocked at the door.

"Could you please get that Slade." She said from the bedroom.

"Sure." When he opened the door, he found Oliver standing there with a smile on his face and flowers and coffee in hand.

Olivers smile disappeared when he saw Slade open Felicity's door with the same pants he wore the day before, without a shirt, and his hair wet. "What are you doing answering Felicity's door?" He asked irritated.

"What are you doing bringing my girlfriend flowers and coffee to her apartment?" He questioned back suspiciously.

Then Felicity showed up at the door, still attacking her hair with a towel. "Oliver what are you doing here, and what's with the flowers?"

He smiles at her. "These are for you." He hands her the flowers. "And so is the coffee. Iced, cream and two sugars. Just the way you like it. I came here to apologize and to ask you to come back. We need you."

"He's right. We do need you." Slade said.

"Fine. I'll come back. I can't let what you guys did to my computers happen again."

Oliver let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

"Now I really have to get going." She said grabbing her keys.

"You're not eating breakfast?" Slade asked disappointingly.

"Could you put these in some water?" She said handing him the flowers "If I don't leave now, I'll be late. I haven't even dried my hair." She reaches up to give him a good bye kiss. "Lock up on your way out please." And then she was stepping into the hallway. She turns to Oliver. "Thank you. For the coffee." that he his holding out for her to take. She takes it, then next thing you know she is rushing down the stairs saying "Bye. See you later."

Oliver and Slade stand there looking at each other awkwardly for a second. "I'll walk down with you" Oliver calls after her. And then he too, is gone.

He's walking quickly to catch up to her. "So, Slade slept over huh?" he asks casually once he finally does.

"Not that it's any of your business. yes."

"Cool." he says nodding his head. "Listen." He slowed down with his hand on her elbow causing her to slow down too. "If he makes you happy, then that's cool. I just don't want you to get your heartbroken."

"Thanks and he does make happy. But you don't have to worry about me. If anyone should be worrying about getting my heartbroken it's me. But I'm not worried about that with Slade. Other guys, maybe, but Slade? No."

"That's good."

"Yup. I really should get going now." She said opening her car door.

"Bye then." He stepping out of the way.

"Bye Oliver." And with that she was pulling out of her parking spot.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter will include a slightly heated scene between Slade/Oliver and Felicity/Oliver. You'll like it. I hope._

Chapter 9 (change of plans)

Felicity came down the foundry after work already a little tired from her real job and with a headache.

"You're here?" Oliver said surprised.

She's tired. "Of course I am Oliver. I said I would remember." She turns to her computers and she see's Diggle sitting in her chair. She doesn't have time for this. "Diggle! What did I say yesterday." She asks tiredly.

Diggle turns around totally clueless, which is a first. "I told you guys to stay away from my computers." She sighs which, turns into a yawn, which only adds to her headache which makes her stagger a little and in moments all three men are around her. She holds her hand up to stop them. "I' fine. I'm fine. I just need some aspirin." Diggle rushed to get her some while Oliver and Slade helped her to her seat even though she told them she was fine.

"Here take these." Diggle says handing her two aspirin. She takes it thankfully and showers it down with the bottle of water he hands her.

"Guys I'm fine. Stop hovering."

"You can't blame us for caring." Slade said to her.

"I know. It's just crowding that's all."

"We'll give you some space then." Diggle said.

An hour later Diggle got a call from Carly, and he needed to leave. Since Diggle was gone Oliver decided to shoot some arrows.

Slade was worried about Felicity. He shouldn't feel this way. It was odd for him. He walked over to her and put his hand gently on her shoulders. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? Do you need anything?"

"Slade. I'm feel much better. It's like I never had headache."

"Okay. Good. That's good." he says looking down at her.

She chuckled. "What's up with you?"

'pause' Why was he acting like this all of a sudden. "Nothing, Nothing." He leaned down and kissed her softly for a good moment.

Oliver turned around with a new arrow in his hand to see Slade and Felicity kissing. He hated it. 'she's happy. And that's all that matters' He told himself. But it still made him angry he balled his hands into fists to keep from going over there and punching him.

The couple jumped apart quickly due to a loud snapping sound. Like a twig breaking, but much much louder. They turned around to see Oliver had broken the arrow he was holding, and was staring off into the distance.

"Oliver are you okay?" Felicity asked, cautiously approaching him.

Oliver snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Oliver you're bleeding." He looks down at his hand. Oh yeah. He was bleeding. "Let me patch you up. Slade could you get some antiseptic and bandages from the medical cart?"

"Of course."

Oliver didn't bother arguing with her on this. When it comes to their wounds, even a paper cut, Felicity gets crazy worried. 'She's so cute when she worries.' Oliver thinks.

Once she's done fixing him up she leaves to go wash up, and Oliver takes the opportunity to have a little chat with Slade.

"So you and Felicity? Getting pretty serious huh?"

"Well. I wouldn't say that."

"Why not? You're sleeping with her aren't you?" It burned a little to say the words aloud.

"Well yeah, but it's not like that. Why does it matter to you anyway?"."

He got up in Slade's personal space. "Let me put this simply for you. You hurt her. I will, without hesitation, personally put an arrow in you."

"Don't lie to yourself. Your feelings for Felicity are more than just friendship. I see the way you look at her sometimes." He paused for a moment to watch Olivers reaction. He didn't get one. "I know you don't approve of Felicity being with me, but your just going to have to get over it."

"Hey, what's going on here guys?"

"Nothing." Oliver said taking a step back and smiling at her.

"Oliver, I've told you this. You're a bad liar."

"It really was nothing Felicity." Slade said trying to get her to drop the subject.

"Fine. Both of you are still terrible liars."

Oliver needed to get away from him. "I need to go do some club stuff."

An hour later Felicity came out of the foundry.

"Hey. I've been meaning to talk to you about your hood gears."

"Where's Slade?"

"He had to take a call, and then run some errands."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" He said leaning on the bar.

"Well, you know how you use that gross paint stuff on your face?"

"uh huh." He says not really listening to what she was saying. He was just looking at her talk about using some sort of eye mask. All he was thinking was, 'she's so determined and beautiful when she's focused.' Know that he thought about it. She was always beautiful.

"Oliver? Oliver!" she screamed once she realized he wasn't listening.

"huh?"

"Are you listening to me?"

He had his elbow on the counter top and was resting his head in his hand looking at her.

"You're so beautiful." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now that he had he didn't really care.

A blush rose to her cheeks. "Oliver?" She said in both warning and question.

He reached out, and held her hand. "So, so beautiful. You know that right?"

"Um... Thanks?" She didn't understand what was happening.

It was when he started drawing circles on on the back of her hand, that she noticed the half empty bottle of scotch. "Now this makes sense. How much of that did you have?" She asks pointing to the bottle.

He stands up straighter now. "Not as much as you think."

He brushed some hair out of her face and pushed her up against the bar. "Oliver you need to snap out of it. I'm not Lau-" He didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. His lips crashed on hers cutting her off. He was kissing her. Passionately. He really shouldn't be. He should stop. But he couldn't. Her lips were soft against his. Her face so baby smooth. Her hair silky. Then he realized she wasn't kissing back or moving, so he pulled away.

Meanwhile Slade was talking on his phone on his way to a meeting. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Good. So we're done with her?"

"Yes. She's served her purpose. Get rid of her."

Slade couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had never had to do that before. "What?"

'I said get rid of her. We don't need her anymore. Is that a problem."

"No."

"Good." the voice said satisfied. "Oh and if you don't. I'll take care of her myself." He continued. Then the line went dead again leaving Slade standing in the middle of the sidewalk distressed on what to do.

She was staring at him wide eyed in shock. She couldn't move. Oliver queen had just kissed her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" She'd tasted just like he imagined she'd taste like. Sweet. He needed more. He needed to taste her just once more, so he kissed her again. He'd lost all control. She hadn't stopped him.

His lips were on hers again. And she didn't know what to do. This shouldn't be happening, but she didn't want it to stop. She wanted it. So she did the only thing she could think to do. She kissed him back needingly.

She was kissing him back. So he pushed harder, more greedily. So did she. It was like they were fighting with their lips. He still needed more. Need to feel like she was really there. It all felt like a dream to him. He needed to know this was real.

His hands were suddenly all over her body. Like they were desperately trying to feel every inch of her. Then she felt skin on skin contact. His hands were on her sides, her stomach, her back, touching every inch of skin they could reach. It was like the skin on skin contact was her key back to reality. It all came rushing back so fast. Slade! Then she forced him off of herself.

"Oliver. We can't." She said breathlessly.

"Then why'd you kiss me back."

"I shouldn't have. I'm with Slade."

"I know. And you're happy with him. I shouldn't have kissed you."

'awkward silence' "Can we just forget this ever happened?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea. I'm going to go." She said hugging herself and speed walking out of verdant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Confessions)

Someone knocked on her door. She hoped to god it wasn't Oliver. She shouldn't be alone with him in her apartment after what had just unraveled at Verdant. When she opened the door it was the second person she didn't want to see right now. Slade.

The second she opened the door he could tell something was wrong. She looked sad. He wanted to make it all better.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Then she turned around and walked over to the counter where she had hot cup of tea waiting.

"You can't lie to me." He said closing the door behind him. "I know you well enough to know when somethings up."

"Nothings up. I'm just tired."

He walked over to her. He held her head in his hands making her look up at him, and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah."

He let her head go and put his hands in his pocket, but was still looking at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? You've been looking at me like that all day."

"Like what?" He wanted to know what she thought.

"I don't know."

"I've just been worried about you."

"Why would you need to be worried about me? Is this because of earlier today? Because I promise I'm feeling much better. I just had a busy day and now I'm tired and just want to drink some tea and go to bed. You don't need to be worried about me."

"Okay. I just..." He let out a breath of air. "Never mind."

She really wanted to know what he was thinking."What is it Slade?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go to bed. You can join me if you want."

"I'll be there in a minute." He needed to think. He had orders to get rid of her. Over the past couple of weeks he'd gotten to know Felicity, she really was amazing. She didn't deserve any of this. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He needed time.

He walked into the bedroom where Felicity was lying already asleep from what it looked. He went over to her and kneeled down. He kissed her forehead and whispered something to her.

The last thing Felicity remembered before she fell asleep was Slade coming into the room, kissing her forehead and whisper some thing that she thought sounded like 'I love you. I'm sorry.'

_Sorry for such a short chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter (Panic)

Felicity woke up cold and alone. The headache she had was finally gone. She felt fully restored and rested. There was one weird thing. The words Slade said replaying in her head before she fell asleep. 'I love you. I'm sorry.' Did he really mean it? What was he sorry for? For loving her? She was so confused right now, but then again, she did take quiet a bit of Tylenol. Maybe she just didn't hear him right. Either way, she needed to talk to him. They made dinner plans for tonight, so they could just just talk then. They had a lot to talk about. Especially after what had occurred between her and Oliver last night. She wasn't sure what she felt about either of them right now. Now she needed to get ready to go to work.

Felicity waited at the table at the restaurant. It was a nice and fancy one. She had always really wanted to check it out, so Slade made them reservations.

Now she was sitting at a table at 9pm. The reservations were for 8. She'd called him twice and texted him 3 times. He hadn't answered. After 30 more minutes of waiting she had been forced to leave. She was stood up! He would never stand her up. Slade was always on time. On the rare occasion that he was late, it was never by more than 5 minutes. Something must have gone wrong. That was the only explanation.

While waiting for a cab she pulls out her phone. "Diggle."

"Hey whats wrong?" he says sensing her distress on the other end.

"I don't know. Where are you?" She asks rushed.

"I'm at the foundry. why? what's wrong." She was beginning to scare him.

"Is Slade with you?"

"No. What's going on?" Her stomach fell.

"I don't know. Slade didn't show up for dinner. and it's making me really worried. I just have a bad feeling."

"Maybe he just forgot." he says trying to reassure her. "No need to worry. We'll find him."

"Thanks Dig." She feels slightly better but her gut is telling her something's wrong. She gets a cab to bring her home and tells the driver to step on it.

When she arrives she runs through the house checking to see if maybe he ways there.

He wasn't. But what she does find is note on her pillow. She picks it up and finds Slade's scrawled handwriting.

Dear Beautiful,

I'm not entirely sure what to say other than I'm sorry. I really didn't want to have to tell you this way, but I didn't have much time.

I had some unfinished work left and had a mandatory trip. It kills me to say, but I won't be coming back.

Oliver was right. I was just going to end up hurting you in the end, so maybe it's for the best that I'm gone.

I want you to be happy, to be able move on.

I'm sorry things turned out this way.

Goodbye love,

Slade Wilson

She collapses on the floor of her bedroom and crys.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for leaving for so long. Life just loves getting in the way. I might not be able to update as often as i'd like to be able to over then next month. Sorry Any way sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it._

Chapter 12 (heartbreak)

Oliver hears Diggle hang up the phone and join him on the mat.

"That was Felicity. She sounded worried. About Slade. Said that he didn't show up to dinner and that he wasn't picking up his phone."

Slade stood Felicity up? "Unbelieveable!" He hits the dummy almost tipping it over. "I knew he'd do something like this. He ran."

"Oliver calm down. I don't think it's like that and neither does Felicity. Get it together and help me look for him will you."

They walk over to the computers and search every possible place they could think to find Slade.

Nothing. Absolutly nothing.

Slade walks into the meeting at the warehouse.

"Ah. The girl is dead then. Because I don't know why I'd be seeing you here if she were still alive. That is, unless you have a death wish." Says the boss.

"Hate to dissapoint, but she's still alive."

"Clearly you don't value your life as much as I thought you did Slade." The man signaled two of his men towards Slade.

"The girl can still be of use to us!"

There was a slight pause. "I'm listening."

After 2 hours of searching they hear the click of the code being put in. They both turn around angryly, thinking it's Slade about to walk in.

But it's not. It's Felicity with a heartbroken, tear streaked face. Her eyes are red. Her hair is messy as if she's been running her hands through it. She looks tired. So tired that when she gets to to bottom of the stairs she just sits on the last two steps.

"He's gone." Her voice is raspy and barely above a whisper.

The sight breaks his heart. Both of their hearts. He'll pay for making her like this. She shouln't have to go through this. No one should. Here, infront of him is this amazing woman. One who always sees the best in people, especially him. Gave a guy a second chance after he lied to her, only to have him break her heart. He just wants to comfort her. His own feelings of rage for the other man aside and that's just what he does.

He sits next to her on the steps and brings her to him. Wrapping her in his big, strong arms. She crys and he just holds her to his chest.

Diggle watches them from a far. She needs him right now so, he makes himself scarce.

Felicity feels his arms around her. They're safe and comforting. Yet they make her cry more. He'd warned her about him. Said he'd break her heart. But she was so wrapped up in the idea of being with someone that she thought cared for her. Wanted to be with her. Unlike Oliver Queen. She should have listened, but she didn't. He was good that Slade. Really good. She didn't even see it coming. She was just a fling to him. What she thought she'd heard the other night was just a figment of her imagination. Maybe even a reflection of what she thought he was starting to feel for her, of maybe even what she could feel for him. But who was she kidding. Oliver was right.

She looks up at him with thoose sad blue-grey eyes. "Just say it."

"Say what?"

"You were right. I should have listened."

"Hey." He says softly. He runs his hannds over her hair. "He didn't deserve you."

She rests her head against his chest again. Right now she needed him.

_I know it's so sad. I hope you don't hate me for breaking Felicity's heart, but it was the only way that i could think of for the direction I have for this story._


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry it's taking so long to update. I had a miniture writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I just couldn't get it down. I'm thinking of making this story part of a sequel. I'm not quite done with this one, so not yet, but sny tips, advice, reviews or comments would be great. Thank you for being patient with me. Oh, and happy thanksgiving and Hanukkah!_

Chapter 13 (Remembering and Moving On)

Oliver drove Felcity back to her apartement. The ride was spent in silence. When she got up to her apartment, Oliver behind her every step of the way, Felicity unlocked the door and openeded it. She took a deep, long breath brefore she stepped in. Pretty much everything reminded her of Slade. She tried not to think about it, to forget about him, but failed. She looked over to the couch and all she could see was her and Slade sitting here watching netfilx or doctor who. Turning around towards the kitchen she sees the time when Slade taught her how to make homemade pizza, remembering the first time they made love. She thought things were good between them. Clearly she was wrong.

She lets out a shaky breath to try to regain herself and flush out the toughts of feels a warm reasuring hand on her shoulder and she remembers that she's not alone. The hand on her shoulder gently squezzes, and it's gives her that extra push she needs. She steps further into the apartment.

She just needs to go about things normally. "Do you want some tea?" she asks walking over to the stove and setting up a kettle.

Oliver walks up behind her and puts his hands over hers. "Why don't I take care of the tea, while you take a shower and get ready for bed?"

She pauses for a moment. "Okay."

She gets out of the bath. Stream rising off the ground, and the mirror wet with condensation. She wipes it off and barely recognizes the person staring back at her. She looks tired, and her eyes are still slightly red and puffy from repeatedly crying. She has to look away, or it'll only make her cry more.

Wrapped in a towel not bothering to stop her hair from dripping, she heads over to the dresser. She wasn't expecting it. In the corner somewhat behind her dresser she see's the black fabric of a shirt. She immediately recognizes it as Slade's, and she bends down to pick it up.

It's soft and it still smells like him. Se brings it up to her nose and the smell is unbearable. She collapses on the floor for the third time tonight and lets out and pained sob.

Olive is still in the kitchen with the kettle of tea. He hears the shower turn on. He is left alone with his thoughts. His growing hatred for Slade, along with his growing feelings with Felicity.

Yes, he always knew that he cared for her. But he had thought only as a friend. Put replaying the events of the past months or so, his actions, are not one of just a friend. At the end of the day he told himself he was just looking out for a friend. And yes, maybe it did start out as just that. He'd made a promise to her Diggle that he'd protect her. But that was fro hood work, for her safety. It never included protecting her heart. That, that decision he made all by himself. That's all on him. He considered them friends, and yes sometimes friends gave friends relationship advice. But never to the extent he'd taken. Following her on dates, straight out telling her that Slade was a bad guy, that was going above and beyond. And that's just it, he'd go above and beyond the protect the ones he loves. Loves? Yes. That was it. He loved her. Not the same way that he loved Thea, his mom, Tommy, or Diggle. Not even the way he once loved Laurel.

Then he remembered kissing her. He'd kissed Felicity at the club. It never occurred to him what she'd said before he selfishly kissed her. She'd told him she wasn't Laurel. And she was right. She's not Laurel. What he feels for her is different than what he'd ever felt, or thought he felt, for Laurel. He and Laurel couldn't be together. He'd accepted that. There's to much history there. Ever since he'd come back from that island, he told himself that they could make things work. He'd broken her heart too many times.

He's done a lot of bad things in his life. before, during and after the island. He'd killed. He's taken the lives of so many people. Sure most of them were justified. On that island he needed to kill. It was kill of be killed then. But what about before the island? He'd slept with so many women. He's a playboy billionaire. He can't be the man Felicity has always seen him as. She deserves better than that. She deserves batter than him.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by the whistling sound of the kettle. He walks over the to stove and turns it of. Felicity must have already gotten out of the shower, because he doesn't hear running water anymore.

He's about to pour of the steaming water into the two mugs, when hears a loud sob coming from the direction of her bedroom. He's automatically on alert and walks towards the door. Know she'd get mad at him if he enters without knocking first he knocks three times. His knocks are drowned out by another sob, this one even louder than before. Without hesitation he opens the door and the sight before him brings a sharp pain to his chest.

Felicity is on the floor, wrapped in a towel with her hair soaked, holding what he thinks is one of Slade's shirts that he must have left behind. She looks so small wrapped in that towel. She's heartbroken.

Oliver walks over to her and sits down beside her, taking her in his arms. He pulls her against him, so that her side is flush against his chest. He cradles her head to his chest, resting his head in her hair, as a form of comfort.

"This is so stupid." she said in between sniffles. "Why can't I stop crying."

"It's okay to cry Felicity. You liked a guy, and he broke your heart. It's normal for you to be upset and cry. No one can judge you for that." The sincerity was evident in his voice.

Once she got her sniffles under control, "Thank you."

"Of course, anytime. I'm here for you. Both Dig and I are."

Reluctantly, she pulled out of his embrace, and stood up. Holding her hand out to him and waited for him to take it.

"Come on." She said urging him on.

She took his hand in hers and he lifted himself up.

She walked over to the bed and starts to take the sheets off. He follows her lead oh the other side. Once the sheets are off she shoves them into a bin, along with Slade's shirt and the picture he and her took in the photo booth at that carnival they once went to.

She quickly walks over to her dresser and pulls on yoga pants and a sweatshirt from MIT, not caring that Oliver is still in the same room as her.

They walk outside, with the bin, to the alley of her apartment building where the trash usually put out. Oliver hands her a bottle of alcohol and a lighter. Felicity pour the alcohol into the fire proof bin, drenching its contents in it. She took the photo, along the lighter and lite the one of the corners. The picture was thrown into the bin and they watch as everything else caught on fire. Oliver reach out to give her a supporting hand, and together they watched it burn. After a moment they turned around, hand in hand, to her apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Recovery)

She can't sleep, so she just lays in bed hugging a pillow to her chest staring at the ceiling. Oliver promised he would be just outside her door sleeping on the couch if she needed him. She takes advantage of her time alone to sort through all of her feelings. Her feelings for Oliver and what she is feeling about Slade leaving.

She thinks back to the kiss that they shared at Verdant. How it made her feel even though she was with Slade at the time. She had felt guilty for technically cheating on him, but she guesses now it doesn't matter since he just took all his stuff and took off.

He said it was a work related thing. She doesn't believe that. It doesn't add up with what she though he had told her when she was falling asleep.

She's confused. She doesn't know what to do. All she knows is that Slade is gone and Oliver, someone that she cares deeply for, someone that she has crushed over for some time, someone who she never thought would ever take interest in her, someone who had kissed her senseless just days ago, was sleeping on her couch, picking up the pieces that Slade made when he left.

A faint knock in her bedroom door pulls her out of her thoughts. "I'm awake."

Oliver steps into the room and she tries not to think about how Oliver Queen is standing in her bedroom and she's mess. A faint blush flushes her checks. It feels oddly normal having him stand in her bedroom.

"What's so funny?" He asks with a hint of amusement playing at his lips.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" He's full out smiling now and she doesn't now why. "Then why are you laughing and blushing?"

"I... It's just weird having you, Oliver Queen, in my bedroom. Not to mention that I probably look like a mess since I've been crying my heart out, and I'm starting to ramble so I'm gonna stop."

He suddenly gets serious. "You always look beautiful to me Felicity."

Her breath catches in her throat, and she starts to blush profusely.

She's not sure what came over her but she tugs his hand, that was next to her, which causes him to sit down on the bed besides her.

"Can you stay and talk with me?"

"Felicity-," he starts.

"Please?"

Oliver gets up and walks away. She thinks that he is going to leave, but to her surprise he gets to the other side of the bed, pulls back the covers and settles into the bed facing the middle.

He offers her a small smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know anything to get my mind off the past two days."

They spend most of the night talking and laughing in bed until Felicity finally falls asleep. He sits propped up by his elbow watching Felicity sleep peacefully with a small smile on her face. Minutes later, he too falls into an easy sleep.


	15. He watches

Chapter 15 (He watches)

Slade was on the roof across from Felicity. From here he has a perfect view into her bedroom window.

He sees her walk into the room, pick up one of the shirts that he must of left. He watches as she collapses onto the floor and cries.

He wants nothing more than to be able to get back in there and let her know that he didn't leave her. Nothing more than to tell her he didn't want to leave. Nothing more than to reassure her and tell her that she'll see him again, because he knows that she won't. If he lets her know that he is still here, then she'll be dead.

He wishes that he could take the place of Oliver. Be the one that comforts her. Hold her as she cries thinking that someone she loves, or at least that's what he likes to think, left her behind.

He knows leaving was the best option. His only option really.

Slade had needed to come up with something fast. If he didn't both he and Felicity would be dead.

"The girl can still be of use to us."

The man was hesitant. He thought that he had just made a mistake and that the boss was going to send his men to kill Felicity.

To his surprise he actually wants to hear him out. "I'm listening."

Slade's not sure if he should feel relieved or panicked. Relieved because the man is willing to hear him out, or panicked because he hadn't thought that far ahead. Now he needs to come up with a plan that will keep Felicity safe and his boss happy.

"If we kill her now Oliver will only get suspicious. I've spent time with them. I know how they work. They are not just a team, but they're a family. They won't let her death or her disappearance go until they find answers. Their poking around will only slow us down. I still have the chip on her phone, and I highly doubt that they have any idea that it's there. Any new information sent through or found on her phone we have access to. We wouldn't have that if we took her away from them."

He has to admit for a guy thinking on his feet, he's pretty good.

"The guy has a valid point," one of the bosses dogs says.

He quickly shuts up after the cold death glare his boss sent him.

"Fine. But from now on you are to cut ties with her. There is no reason for you to have contact with her if we have that chip. Like you said they haven't found out about it yet, but believe me when I say that if they do, then she's as good as dead."

Slade hadn't thought that he was going to have to end his relationship with Felicity.

He watches as she cries into a pillow on her bed.

He watches as someone he loves, something that he thought he would never be able to do again, is comforted by someone that he used to once call a friend.

He watches him climb into bed with her.

He watches them talk.

He watches them laugh and he swears he can almost hear her from his spot perched on the rooftop.

He watches her face light up. The brightest it has been since he's been watching her through the window.

He watches her smile and wishes that he was the one who put it there.

He watches as the other man watches her fall asleep. He sees the look on his face when he does and he knows.

He knows what the other man feels for this woman.

He knows because it's what he feels.

He knows because it's the same look he once had on his face when he would watch her sleep.

He also knows because it's the same look he has when he would fall asleep by her side.

He watches as the man drifts of to sleep beside her, their fingers intertwined.

And he can't help but think that she is in better hands now.

He knows that he made the right decision no matter how much it hurts to watch her fall in love with another man.

Ivo is a dangerous man and at least this way he can be sure that Felicity is safe.

So he watches.

And watches.

And watches. Until he can't watch anymore.

Until watching them eats away at him.

Until he starts to regret.

Starts to regret not her, but him.

Regret him for once again taking away someone he loves.

Regret him for all that he stands for.

All that he stands for to this city and to her.

And one day. One day. He'll have her back.

He'll take his revenge.

He'll destroy him.


End file.
